


Favour

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Avengers High Universe [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 Parting Shot, Post-Winter Soldier, Protective Natasha Romanov, post-age of ultron, pre-Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of "Parting Shot", Natasha persuades Bobbi and Hunter to come to Avengers Facility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favour

Bobbi lay on her bed in the Barton safe house in Russia, whilst Hunter was getting some beer from the kitchen. She thought about what had happened with Malick and her thoughts went to the rest of the team. Coulson, May, Daisy, Lincoln, Fitz, Jemma, Mack. She knew that they would be worrying about her and Hunter. She reached over and grabbed her phone, dialling a number and lying there with the phone to her ear.

" _Bobbi?_ " Natasha answered.

"Hi, Nat." said Bobbi.

" _What's wrong?_ " Bobbi laughed. Natasha always knew when something was wrong, even with only two words spoken in a phone call.

"Hunter and I got caught up in an assassination attempt on Gideon Malick." she replied. "We've been disavowed in order to keep S.H.I.E.L.D.'s existence secret."

" _Where are you now?_ " Natasha asked. " _You and Hunter could come to the Facility. You'd be safe here_."

"At the Barton safe house in Moscow." Bobbi replied. "Thanks, Nat, but we're trying to keep S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers out of this. We caused this mess and we're dealing with it. Besides, we've got the CIA tailing us. Don't worry, they don't know where this place is."

" _I'm pretty sure you and Hunter could easily evade them_." said Natasha.

"We could, but we'd leave it for a while before we try." agreed Bobbi.

" _I still think you should come to the Facility_." said Natasha. " _You and Hunter will be safe here. We'll protect you_."

"Nat, I already told you..."

" _That wasn't a suggestion, Bobbi_." Bobbi smiled.

"Am I even going to win this argument?" she asked.

" _Nope_." She could hear the smile in Natasha's voice.

"Ok, fine. Hunter and I will come to the Facility." she said.

" _Ok. See you there. Bye, Bobbi_."

"Bye, Nat." Bobbi got up and went to find her ex-husband. "Change of plan."

"Where are we going?" asked Hunter.

"New Avengers Facility."


End file.
